


Spiral

by tokidokke



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Dom/sub, Emotional Manipulation, Gay Sex, Human/Vampire Relationship, Internal Conflict, Internal Monologue, M/M, Mental Disintegration, Mind Manipulation, References to 1984 - George Orwell, Sexual Content, Smut, Spiraling into insanity i see, Succubi & Incubi, Violence, it's kinda big brother-y in the universe, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokidokke/pseuds/tokidokke
Summary: Valia wanted to escape the ones pursuing him. But what does it cost?A thing I wanted to turn into a comic but really don't have the facilities for so it's a writing piece! Featuring my original character Valia Larson (in the Oppiverse AU my friend and I have) and my friend's version of Vlad Tepes (you know...the impaler?).
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really haven't written a piece like this in so long so I'm sorry if it feels like it's kinda choppy or sloppy! And also this is my first time using this site so if it's wonky, I'm sorry!!
> 
> Side note: These boys are actually in a really loving relationship outside of this AU so don't worry-! They love each other very much and it's super sweet when it's not in this AU.
> 
> Enjoy~!

###  I: Running 

...God, for how long have I been running? Just keep running, they’re going to catch you! They’re coming! You have to run! Keep going! You can’t let them get to you! You can’t let them get you! You can’t let them...don’t let them...keep going…

The inner mantra was rampant through his head as he ran, his breathing was just horridly ragged, body sore with how much he had been sprinting to get out of the sight of the officials that were after him. Why did they want him so bad? What on earth were they going to do if they caught him? That certainly was something he didn’t want to find out. So he ran. He ran so far, he didn’t even recognize where he was. As he finally got a chance to catch his breath, he doubled over as a hit of pain went through his core. He felt so exhausted...he wanted to almost vomit. Too much intense running was doing too much for his body. Kneeling, he started to heave just a bit. A dry heave that felt so scratchy at the throat, he just couldn’t get his body to expel anything. His head was in a cold sweat but yet his body was sweating and hot. Feeling like a mess, he started to stand back up but with a hunch. A hand running to get his hair out of the way from sticking to his face from the perspiration on his forehead. Where was he…?

There was a light...several lights. A store…? Perhaps salvation. It was just a convenience store but it was something. Better than nothing. Starting to take weak steps toward the place, he took a moment to look around. Hoping the officers weren’t around. He wasn’t ready for a second lap in ‘cops/innocent person chase’ and nor did he want to be ready. Water. Water...cold fucking water. Finally pushing the door to get in, he squinted a bit at the sound and sight of fluorescent lighting. The buzzing low but constant and the slight flicker making his eyes struggle to readjust. As he slowly made his way through the various aisles of snacks and cheap merchandising, he finally got to a fridge. Pressing his hand against the cool glass in front of bottled water. Water…

Pulling the door open, he reached his hand into the cold air-filled box. Pulling a large bottle from its holder. The plastic against plastic acting like a stick running against a fence. Once he glanced at the newly acquired item in his hands, he started to roam the aisle with snack foods. Saccharine sweets and salty snacks galore. He could practically feel his stomach growl with the demand for food. Everything just looked so good but even with that, he didn’t have too much money to just blow off on snack food. Grabbing some various snacks, he settled for trail mix with chocolate candies, gummy bears, a mini chip tube with a decent amount of chips, and beef jerky. A meal for a king. A king of being a fugitive that is. Glancing at the door, he thought at first to just bolt out without paying. Wouldn’t that just add to his repertoire of being on the run already? Running off from his ‘duty’ and now stealing? No, that probably wouldn’t end well.

Cautiously approaching the counter, he set all his items down to pay. Shirking his shoulders as the person rose a brow with intrigue. As she started to scan the items, she tried to make some light banter.

_“...you have a good evening so far?”_

“...I guess you could say that.”

“Well..it’s gonna be $16.56,” she said as she started to place the items into a plastic bag for him. He dug through his pockets, pulling a crinkled twenty from his pocket before handing it over along with some change. Taking the bill, she took her time to put that away, getting the change back out to him. Handing him the money and the bag. “Here you go...you be careful out there.”

Giving a weak, ‘yeah’, he took the bag before walking out while covering up his face. It was a matter of time before they spot him on those cameras. He’s gotta find somewhere to hunker down...just for now. Where would they not find him? He tried to look around for a spot as he walked. Something...somewhere. The graveyard. They shouldn’t mess with the graveyard. Hurrying over to the site, he took the time to hunker down behind a rather large tomb. He took a moment to get a little ravenous with the beef jerky. His stomach felt like it was almost eating itself before he got the food he needed. Making a bit of a mess really as he ate. Teeth tearing into the dried, spicy meat. Once he had finished it all off, he set the bag back into the plastic carrying the rest of his food. Ripping off a portion of his sleeve, he had to use that to clean off his face before he started getting into the water. Desperately taking in every last drop as he poured it in a waterfall style. Once he finished the water, he sat back. Sighing as he set his head back against the stone. He’s gotta find a place to stay if he’s going to not go back home....but where?

He looked up to try to get some bearings of his surroundings. Tombs...crypts….more tombstones...what else is there to see? The best plan of action would be an abandoned building...wouldn’t that be...that castle over there? It seems perfectly decent enough. It looks pretty abandoned. Nobody will suspect a thing.


	2. The Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valia found a castle. But is it really abandoned...?  
> Note for this chapter: Sexual content, gore mention, violence mention.  
> This one is much lengthier too so sorry!
> 
> Enjoy~!!

### II: The Castle

As he started on his way to get out of the godforsaken graveyard, he had to climb over tombs and crypts. Rather disrespectful putting your ass on someone's grave but he had to get over them. Hopefully Sgt. What'shisname won't mind. As he was getting over to climb the metal fence, there they were…

**Valia Larson, you have nowhere to go. Come with us and we can handle this peacefully.**

They were surrounding him. So many siren lights...so many flashlights and laser sights pointed to his direction. God...there was just so much light. It kinda hurt a little with his eyes being used to the dark. It was like the sun showed up all of a sudden. Reflexively shielding his eyes, Valia tried to get his bearings. Where to go and how to escape without getting hurt. A bit quickly would be nice. Spotting an opening of sorts, Valia went to start running again. Getting a headstart sprint in as he pushed past some of the people. His other sleeve getting grabbed and yanked at first. As he was pulled, he started to pull back.

It was a matter of time before the sleeve tore, fabric ripping and threads breaking as he pulled away from the grip of the officer. Fucking booking it, Valia started to breathe rather hard as he ran. He had to go in the direction of that castle. No matter what it took. Jumping over other fences, turning corners and trying not to get stuck at any dead end as he ran. The intensity of the situation seemed much higher with more officers. His breathing ended up coming out in gusts. His face was flush with color. He was getting tired fast.

It felt like so long once he got near the castle. Poles...everywhere. They weren't pillars though. What...are those… _people?!_ Corpses….they were impaled in various ways. Even with multiple ones going through multiple places. Eyeballs dangling by their last cords. Organs flowing in the wind like windchimes. Crimson blood dried on the poles they were stuck on. The sight was just a little much for Valia to take in. He felt a soft bit of bile come up his throat but once he heard the sounds of the officers come back around, he had to get that back down as he started to run again. Through the garden of human-shaped lawn decorations, he sprinted before he spotted a tall iron gate. He's gotta get through to safety. There's no way they'll get though... right? Trying to pull the gate open, Valia strained with anger. His frustration trying to help him pull the heavy gates open.

Resorting to climbing, Valia put his snacks tied around his waist as he started to scale the gate. Using what grip he could to make his way up. Once he got closer to the top, he spotted the spiked rods. He gulped as he started to try and go over. He had to push himself over the spikes...only to get his left arm cut into by the spike. Making him cry out as he flinched. Starting to slide as he held his arm. Sliding down one of the gate bars like a fireman's pole, he got on the other side and started to run again. Holding his bleeding arm as he made his way up to the front door. Pulling the door open enough for him to slide in, he hid behind a wall as he tried to catch his breath. His voice echoing and bouncing off the walls of the darkened foyer.

With his eyes trying to adjust to the light, Valia huffed as he looked around. It was hard to see anything really in the dark beyond the moonlight slightly coming in through torn drapes on the windows. It really only was a bit as he started to slowly get his bearings that he noticed he was in a foyer. Tall staircases leading to the second level of the castle. The ceiling felt so high up that it faded into pure blackness. If the place was lit, it would be much more grandiose in the feeling. So far it was just chilling. Even a light breeze went through, shifting the drapery around ever so much. As he continued to explore, Valia held the gash on his arm. The amount of blood that was spilled on the initial hit was so much. A dull, throbbing pain would spike through. Making him hold the wound tighter in a frivolous effort to make it stop. He let go to take a look at how it was doing with his weak effort of stopping the bleeding. The crimson had slowed down in bleeding but it hadn’t stopped yet. Drops of it hitting the floor with near-silent sounds.

He had to lean against a wall as he tried to think about what to do about his bleeding arm before he noticed one of the oil lamps suddenly went aflame. Lighting a small portion of the room before others followed suit. Startling Valia into getting off the wall and looking around at the candles and lamps spontaneously being lit. His eyes had widened a bit with the scare, his face trying to look before spotting a shadowed figure at the top of the stairs. Was that always there…? Valia only expected the worst, holding his arm again as his slightly hoarse voice spoke.

”P-Please...I don’t want any trouble. I thought this place was abandoned. I just...I needed a place to hide in, you’re not going to tell the officers, are you?”

Though Valia’s worry wasn’t really eased as he watched the figure start to move down the stairs. This only made him step backward in fear. His talking much faster now as he tried to reason.

”My name is Valia Larson. I’ve left my home because I’ve run away from the authorities. They’re out to kill me and I need a place to-”

_”You trespass into my home...and then beg for shelter from authorities?”_

Valia went stiff, “No...w-well, yes. I have nowhere else to go. I had to climb the gate and if I leave here, I’ll just get caught.” He continued to back away before he noticed the figure disappear for the moment. Catching Valia off guard as he tried to glance around to find the figure again. “I’m not begging...I-I’m just asking...is this...your castle? I thought...this place didn’t seem like anyone was here…”

_”I am Vlad Dracule Tepes. I do not necessarily get many...visitors. If I were to give you...safety from the people that are hunting you, what would you have to offer me, Valia Larson?”_

It took a moment as Valia could feel the cold emanating from behind him. His face feeling like it lost its color for a moment. His body stiffened like a petrified deer in headlights as he didn’t dare look behind him. He held his arm tighter as he tried to get words out for him to even respond back.

“I don’t have much...j-just the food I brought and the clothes I’m wearing. I...what would you want?” Valia said as he tried to glance backward, only for the stranger named Vlad to move in front of him. Finally giving Valia a good look at him. He was so tall, he must’ve been at least seven feet. His skin was like alabaster. His hair was dark as the night sky outside and his eyes...they were deep but they had the ever slightest touch of a wine red. His form loomed over Valia as he looked down upon him. His body was in a bit of an uptight position as well before a smile started to grace his face. Revealing his teeth and fangs that could be like sabers.

_”Your body…”_

The two words made Valia chill from his core. Blood rushing up to color his cheeks as he was a bit in shock. Not even that long and this man was asking him to…

“I-I can give you anything other than that…”

_”Then I suppose I will escort you out, then.”_

“N-No, please. I-I’ll...I…” Valia was a bit at a loss for words at first. Was he really going to be that desperate for safety and shelter that he’ll just give his body and his morality to...whoever this was? He felt almost a lump in his throat as he was posed with this internal conflict. The danger outside was a ticket for imprisonment, death, and maybe even worse. The man in charge of all those men was not going to stop until be was caught. They could be waiting outside...practically just desperate for him to walk out, hands up, and they'll shoot him on sight. If he didn't leave...that mean he'll have to be with this...man. Vlad, was it? He's a complete stranger. A man suddenly out from the shadows of this place. And he said...it was his castle? How in the world…? Would that make him the current hier to it...or was he something inhuman? His skin clearly told him the latter. Though what's more ailing is the fact that he wants...him? A sexual manner with a stranger. There's no telling what he is capable of. It's a matter of picking the lesser of two evils…

Ultimately though, he needed the help and if this man was willing to take him in and keep him safe from the monsters outside then it must be the best bet. “...wh-what did you want me to do?”

 _”Follow me…”_ Vlad said as he led the young man up the tall stairway. His footsteps didn’t even echo as he scaled them compared to Valia’s soft steps on the hard ground. The stairs, that he had previously seen led to darkness, were slowly given light by candles that were suddenly being lit by an unknown force. But that really wasn’t the concern of Valia at the moment. It was the feeling of the unknown. The castle’s interior, in his eyes, was starting to become some kind of labyrinth as they delved deeper from hallway to hallway. Once they reached a door, Vlad flashed yet another smirk to Valia as he opened the door for the other. Revealing a rather large bedroom. This must be the master bedroom...oh god.

The room itself was a warm color of merlot mixed with other darker tones. A large bed there in the middle of the room. A canopy was over it, decorated with gold and mahogany colors. Curtain-like fabric draping down from the top that was drawn back for the moment. Even the walls were decorated quite ornately. A bit too ornate for Valia’s comfort. It was giving him the feeling of the place he had escaped already...but yet at the same time, it wasn’t. This was too decorated for that. Leather chairs sat at the front of the room across from the bed. The leather didn’t look too new. Actually, the room felt rather dated. Confirming Valia’s suspicions of the castle being a bit old, yet it wasn’t abandoned. There was a window that had heavy drapes covering it, not even a slight bit of moonlight was showing in. The light that was in the room was just candlelight from a couple of candelabra nearby.

Taking his time to step into the room, Valia tried to get a bit acclimated to the room. His glance snapping around before he heard the heavy door close. His fidgety nature getting kicked into a higher gear as he looked back over to the other man in the room. Watching him take long strides to the bed and sitting down on the edge of it. Beckoning the younger man closer with a finger and a rather ravenous smile gracing his lips. Taking the bag he had tied off him, he cautiously approached, taking his time to walk over. Though with the beckoning, he felt...off. Something was making him feel quite different. His head felt heavier at the moment as if there was a sort of fog in his head as he walked over. Something was tugging at him in his mind as he got close. His cheeks were now a soft shade of red as he was now in front of Vlad. The other man giving a toothy grin.

 _”Please...sit on my lap, my dear boy…”_ He said with that deep tone of his. He even pat a hand on his thigh to encourage Valia to do so. The young man gulping a little as he moved to lightly sit on the thigh, not wanting to put any weight on it. Vlad did notice how timid Valia was and was quite amused. He was taking in just how adorable he found this boy.

_”You seem so nervous...you must be a virgin.”_

“Wh-What’s telling you that I’m a virgin? I’m 24.”

_“Your mannerisms...you’re timid. Almost as though you don’t know what you are doing.”_

“It’s not every day that someone gets asked to give themselves to a stranger…”

Vlad hummed with agreement as he moved a hand up to Valia’s chin, his long talon-like claws lightly grazing Valia’s throat, making the latter gulp. Worried he was going to get his throat cut just by nails. The soft sound of Valia being nervous just made Vlad let out a chuckle.

 _”You are like a timid rabbit.”_ He said as he continued to lightly stroke Valia’s chin. Making the latter’s blush darken, a mixed feeling of emotions started to weld up in him. Vlad moved one of his fingers to start tracing the nail down Valia’s neck. Making Valia gulp hard with the feeling, his eyes squinting a bit at the feeling. He even bit his lip, the metal of his pink lip ring hitting his teeth as he felt the nail drag slightly downward. It was a mix of fear and...was this arousal? Couldn’t be. Valia tried to hold himself back, closing his eyes as he tried not to make any noise or move too much. As Vlad moved the nail down, he chuckled.

_"Don't be afraid to make any noises, dear...it's just between us, isn't it~?"_

"M-Mm...I won't." Valia was steadfast for now, pulling back just a little so the sensitive part of his neck wasn't being touched.

 _”You won’t for now...but you won’t keep that promise.”_ Vlad said that as if it were a threat as he moved his hand back to move and have Valia be picked up and laid on the bed. The soft fabric of the bed confused Valia for a moment. Perhaps he was just so flustered that everything was feeling so nice. The fabric was just so comfortable against his battered skin. It was almost enough to distract him from Vlad moving like a predator after his prey, glancing over the wound he had on his arm. The blood having finished drying and now caked on Valia’s skin. He only glanced up to make eye contact with the younger man before extending his tongue to the edge of the gash. Trailing upward in a slow fashion as he tasted the blood that had previously gushed out from Valia’s injury. The sight made Valia feel a mixture of emotions. Unsure really what to distinguish it as. Besides the rambling of emotions, Valia also felt the strange sensation coming from his arm as Vlad licked. The wound was feeling...tighter. But not in a bad way. It was almost as if it was being closed up. Like it never happened. Once Vlad finished, he licked his lips.

 _”Your blood is delightful…”_ His voice rumbled softly to Val’s ears. The young man having to clench his legs in a hold. Blood rushing down with that deep, brooding voice, Valia was trying to keep true to his word of not breaking. His hands lightly clenching the bedsheets as Vlad started to move atop him with a grin. Moving a hand to trail his claw-like nails down from Valia’s collarbone to his chest. Lightly tracing the different fabrics of Valia’s outfit. The choices of uniform-like material and polyesters were intriguing to him. Intriguing enough for him to start lightly tearing some of the threads to Valia’s shock.

“N-No, please. Not my clothes, I can take them off. Sp-Spare my clothes, please,” Valia begged. To which Vlad pulled his hand back with a chortle. He was enjoying Valia’s pathetic sounds and if there was more of that, he’d be all over this. He was really holding back really. He could’ve ravaged him and had his way already and have it be over and done with, but this was a different case with Valia. As he started to remove his clothes, Valia was quietly swearing to himself. He hasn’t removed his clothes for something like normal sexual things let alone something like this. 

Once Valia’s chest was bare and he had gotten to the waist, Vlad stopped him with his other hand. Shaking his head softly, he leaned in to whisper. _”No further. I can handle it from here…”_ Valia froze as he heard the whispering, his face now blushing hard, making Vlad smile as he then started to press kisses to Valia’s neck. He could feel the rush of blood through his veins with his teasing and Vlad was rather tempted to already bite. His fangs grazing the soft, sensitive skin of Valia’s neck. Earning a shudder from the younger man as he gripped the soft fabric for something to ground himself as he felt Vlad move a second hand to force his thighs apart. A slight struggle was there as Valia tried not to crush the other’s hand while at the same time wanting to keep his legs there to conceal whatever was hiding underneath from all the teasing.

Once Vlad successfully got the thighs apart, he moved his knee between them. Lightly pressing it against Valia’s bulge that he had been hiding. Valia lightly bit his lip, getting his lip ring in the process as he felt Vlad’s hands move along Valia’s torso. The nails lightly scratching the bare skin as Valia had to turn his head to the side, wanting to keep himself still as Vlad did what he wanted. Though a part of him was enjoying this just a bit. He was never touched like this before and his body was getting admired despite it not being the ideal. It was nice...maybe even arousing? No, not again with the arousal. Though Valia’s inner monologue was interrupted as Vlad had reached Valia’s pants, hooking his fingers in to pull them down. Lightly nicking Valia’s skin in the process, making him gasp with the pain. As the pants and boxer briefs were pushed off, Valia felt a sense of actual embarrassment. His dick was now free and standing at attention now that the pants weren’t in the way. The sight of Valia’s shy tone made Vlad chortle as he moved to pull Valia closer to himself once he removed his knee. Valia’s bare posterior making contact with the clothed organ Vlad had under all the fancy clothes he was wearing.

Valia could practically feel the throbbing from Vlad’s member as he leaned in, getting in between Valia’s legs to start trailing his tongue once more on Valia’s torso. The tongue was long, just a bit grotesque looking as he dragged it over Valia’s skin. Even going far enough to the nipples, to which he even flicked his tongue on the part Valia responded with the shyest noises. Valia had his head turned, eyes closed as he couldn’t look at what was happening at the moment. Once he did get a look though, he noticed Vlad had moved down from his chest to his groin. Trying to take in what was going on, Valia barely had any time to say anything as Vlad moved to run his tongue along the shaft. Moaning out softly with the taste of the flesh. Virgin flesh. Untouched by anyone else besides him. Valia was moaning as well with the feeling of the tongue tracing wet lines across his cock. His hips wanting to thrust but Vlad stopped that with his hands pinning Valia’s hips to the bed. Pulling back, Vlad licked his lips before starting to undo just the front part of his pants. Valia could only watch for a moment before timidly asking…

“Wh-What about you? Aren’t you going to take your clothes off too…?”

 _”Oh, you would enjoy seeing my body, would you not?”_ Vlad said with a grin as he still worked on releasing the large member that was hidden under the black he wore. Valia blushed heavily as he glanced upwards.

“N-No, I didn’t mean it like that-”

_”There’s no shame here…~ I hope you’re prepared.”_ He husked as he moved to position himself already against Valia’s virgin hole. The younger going stiff at this.

“W-Wait, y-you don’t even have lube,” Valia protested, “Y-You can’t just-” Though he was cut off once Vlad moved to slice through his thigh with his nails. Blood oozing out from the wound as Valia hissed with the feeling. His body tensing up further as Vlad moved a finger to get what blood he could and, in turn, use that to lube Valia’s hole up.

 _“Better…~?”_ Though he didn’t give Valia time to respond as he started to press inward. Valia’s jaw going slack as he let out some strained sounds. His body wasn’t ready for the size at all, let alone him being the bottom. Vlad huffed through his nose as he felt the tightness of Valia’s entrance, encouraging him to push further in as Valia gripped the sheets tight. His back trying to arch to let Vlad in as smooth as he could. His eyes practically watered at the feeling of himself getting his anal virginity taken away. Once Vlad was comfortable with how far he had pressed into Valia, he started to thrust his hips. A smirk on his face as he held Valia by the hip as he thrust into him. Valia’s legs were on his shoulders and Valia was letting out moans of what was at first pain and pleasure then eventually just pleasure. Giving himself to Vlad as he closed his eyes with the feeling. He was losing himself in the fiery intensity that was Vlad’s pleasuring. If Valia was paying attention, he would’ve heard the animalistic growls escaping Vlad’s lips as he thrust and treated Valia as if he were a warm sex toy. 

As he felt himself getting over the edge, Valia felt his eyes roll back into his head. His moans were now a mixture of harsh breaths and sounds of pleasure. Vlad’s grunts were getting louder as he pushed himself deeper. His grin melting a bit as he slammed himself into Valia as much as he could without tearing the other in half before he came. The unnatural feeling of being filled made Valia stretch his jaw. He even came with how much was being pushed into him, his face blushing hard as he even had his tongue out as he did. All Valia could see was white for the moment before he practically could feel himself collapse. His body resting into the bed.

The last thing he could’ve sworn he saw before falling asleep was Vlad...was he carrying him..? Where were they going…?


	3. Labyrinth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last night was rough...but at least it's over. Time to get out of this place.
> 
> Warnings: Forced begging, dream sequences, F-bombs, and sexual use of food (how revolting).
> 
> Enjoy! Sorry it took so long!

### III: Labyrinth

Light. Something that was just so simple yet if he reached it seemed so far. The kind, loving voice of his mother could be heard. Calling out for him to come home. Come home, she said. Come home, Valia! But the further he ran, the further she sounded...and then...darkness.

Gasping as he snapped awake, Valia coughed as he rolled on his side. Trying to take in where he was at the moment. Another room...still very ornate, still very different. Was everything that happened the night before a dream…? He looked over himself, noticing that he was dressed in his clothes again. But how did he get here? He didn’t remember how the heck he got in this room...tucked in the bed. He didn’t really know where ‘here’ was. Getting himself out of the bed, Valia was suddenly struck with an ache in his lower hips. Making him have to grab at the nightstand next to the bed. Swearing softly under his breath as he looked over the metal bucket filled with water, Valia moved a hand to at least get his face washed up. Getting the caked makeup on his face off before it started to ruin his skin. 

He couldn’t even tell what time of day it was, the drapes that were over the window were just too thick. Taking his time to start walking to the window, he moved to slowly open them up. The sunlight flooding into the room, giving a breath of life to the room for once. Though with all that sudden light, Valia had to cover up his eyes for the moment. Being in full darkness and suddenly slapped with light wasn’t a good feeling for his eyes. Once he was ready, he slowly moved his hands from his face. Looking at what could be outside. It was still morning. The sun was out but...the outside was...familiar. Those bodies on poles...the iron rod gate. Oh god. He’s still in the castle. The castle that...Vlad owned. Where was Vlad? How did he get into this room? Weren’t they just in another one?

All these questions flooded Valia’s mind but he resolved to finally get himself settled. He had to get out. Surely the people after him were gone by now, so that will give him a chance to get out and go to the next big place to hide in for the night. Cleaning off his face, Valia’s eyes widened a bit as he looked at where his injury with the gate should’ve been. It was all...healed up. Just a thin scar left behind. Tracing a finger on the scar, Valia quietly swore. What the hell…? Then...last night wasn’t just some kind of crazy-ass dream. That was real. But that’s a one-time thing. Just won’t speak of it to anyone. For now, he’s got to get the hell out of this place. Valia opened the door, looking in the hallway as softer sunlight was lighting some parts of the hall. It was still a bit dark but not too dark. Starting on his way, Valia began to make the trek to find the exit.

He knew there was a stairway. A large one that spread towards the foyer. Once he found the stairway, he’d be able to leave. It’s just...which hallway led to where. He was trying to take mental notes as he walked. Taking in notable points of interest that he could recognize the areas he had previously been in with. The door he left had a metal bird on it. Not sure what kind it was...just a bird in gold. The end of the hallway from his supposed room had a painting of some kind. A portrait of a man and a woman. If Valia’s shoddy memory served right, the man was Vlad. Though he didn’t look like how he did when he saw him. He seemed a bit more lively in the painting. The woman next to him was someone else. He’s never seen this woman..but she had long flowing hair. She looked so fair and young. How intriguing. Taking the painting into his mental notes, Valia decided to make a left at this technical fork in the hallway. Walking further down the hallway, it started to getting darker. Less windows means less light from the sun. Where to get light...where...oh a lantern and matches. That'll work.

Striking the match, Valia watched as the little stick went ablaze. Moving to light the oil in the lantern before closing it's little window. As he started to walk further, he furrowed his brows. Less doors, more tight hallway. What even was this place? The hallway was getting tighter…tighter. He has to walk sideways just to fit. This damn place was just suffocating. Eventually he found a sort of light. It looked like candlelight. Okay, this should be better. And the hall was widening finally. No more tight areas for now...thank god. Though as he started approaching it, he just saw...more hallway. Another split? And no painting this time. Okay…? Let's go...left again. He took his time to walk down the hall again, spotting a split down the hall. More rooms but only a few. A split that led to more mini halls. Good god, what the hell was this place? More halls? Okay, don't panic. Just pick one. Go right. Then...wait...isn't that the painting? The painting with Vlad and the woman was there? But how? Where…? Wait. But he just came from this way. 

The confusion got Valia scratching his head. He was utterly confused. Okay, how the heck did he get back to this painting. This time he'll go to the right of it. Going to the right, he was taking notes of the new things he was spotting. His brain almost going into overdrive with how much he had to remember for this area. Was he even getting anywhere? This place felt like it was shifting him around purposefully. Or...maybe he just got further and further to the point that he was getting lost. Not really finding new ground and going in circles. It was just...madness. How did he keep finding new passages?

Eventually, he found himself just too tired to go on. Finding a hallway to sleep in, he slouched to the ground. Leaning his head against the wall, Valia sighed hard. He wasn’t sure how the hell he’d get out of this place. Jumping out the window wasn’t an option, the fall would kill him. And if he were to keep walking, he’ll pass out from exhaustion. He didn’t eat or drink anything...and where the hell was Vlad? Hopefully, he’ll find him in here, or else he’ll have to start panicking a bit harder. Closing his eyes slowly, he sighed as he tried to relax his brain to sleep. Right now he couldn’t think...just keeping his eyes open hurt. His legs were aching.

###### 

_It was so bright...he could see the light. The sun. It was just so warm on his skin. But where was he? Laying in bed? Back at home..? And in came his beloved. His skin was so fair and his hair was such a beautiful shade of red. God how he missed him. He moved atop, wanting to give a kiss. The warmth of his lips barely brushing his own as he started to move. They...oh he could barely feel anything though. He felt as though he was light as air. The look of ecstasy on his lover’s face filled him with joy. But almost like a flash, there was Vlad. Where the hell did he come from?! And is that...blood on his lips?!_

Jolting awake, Valia gasped as he had broken in another cold sweat. Though as he looked around, he noticed that he wasn’t where he last was. This wasn’t the hallway he fell asleep in. This was...a table. He was seated in a chair and he was at a table. Above were candle-lit chandeliers and even a roaring fireplace behind him. Looking around and furrowing his brows, Valia noticed that there was food set out on that table as well. A lot of food. Wine glasses, a meaty steak, the vegetables, and rolls. What in the world was all this food doing here uneaten and how did he get here? He was just in the hallway.

_”Oh good, you’re awake. I was wondering if you were ever going to wake up from your deep slumber.”_

The voice got Valia to turn his body to see Vlad descending the nearby stairs. Though as he turned, he felt a hard pressure on his wrists. As he looked at them, Valia saw he was chained to the chair he was sitting in. His wrists bound to the arms of the chair with the metal bracelets. Automatically getting him into panic mode. That panic mode he mentioned earlier.

“Wh-What the fuck, why am I handcuffed to this chair?!” Valia shouted at Vlad as he approached, “And where were you earlier today? I got lost.”

_”I had other matters to tend to...and as for why you are bound…”_ Vlad chuckled darkly, _”That’s for tonight’s lesson.”_ The word made Valia furrow his brows in frustrated confusion.

“Lesson? I wanted to just leave so I don’t bother you anymore and I got fucking lost in this maze you call a castle.” Though as Valia was really trying to air his complaints, he felt his stomach growl rather loudly as he looked at the food on the table. The smell was tantalizing and all he ate since the night before was water and beef jerky. That steak looked pretty good…

_”Indeed. A lesson in learning how to let go of your independence in order to receive what you want.”_ He said with a grin as he noticed Valia’s hungered look at the food on the table. As he walked over, Vlad moved to cut a piece of that steak to get it poked with a fork. Holding it away from Valia. _”Let us start with this...shall we?”_

Valia went stiff upon seeing the juice from the red meat escape, his mouth starting to water. Practically tasting the steak in his mouth already but yet...he was so far. His hands were bound and he couldn’t get up to get it. Vlad was teasing him with it...is this what he means by losing his independence? He furrowed his brows, “What do you want me to do? Beg?”

_”Precisely.”_

That got color to leave Valia’s face. His dignity now on the line. He had to beg this man for food. Like a dog. He wasn’t going to get that so easily out of him though. Perhaps he’ll crack. Valia tried to lean in to get the piece himself. Huffing a little as he furrowed his brow. Even going so far to stick his tongue out to at least catch a drop of the juice. He could practically taste it but Vlad pulled it back.

_”What do we say…?”_ He said with a grin, making Valia grit his teeth. His fists clenched as he tried to lift his hands up from his bound state as he leaned forward. Wanting to get as close as he could.

“I’m not going to beg for food, dammit,” Valia retorted, “It’s demeaning! I’m not a dog!”

_”Then you’re not going to get fed. Simple as that.”_

Valia grit his teeth a bit more. Almost like the sound of rolling thunder was escaping his lips as he squinted his eyes. “Fine. Can I please have that piece of steak? I’m fucking starving.” But as he made his snide remark, Vlad got close. Now pointing the knife at Valia’s throat. Making the latter go stiff at the feeling of metal against the skin. He felt like his face was losing its color as he made eye contact with his tormentor, trying to stay as still as he possibly could with the blade so close. The feeling of the tip lightly digging into his neck was just making him break in a cold sweat.

_”That isn’t how you address the ones above you, do you?”_ Vlad husked as he started to twist the knife ever so much to start digging a little hole into Valia’s neck skin. Making Valia clench his jaw hard as he screwed his eyes shut. _”Would you like to try that again?_

“C-Can...I...have the steak p-please,” Valia was a little stiffer with his words as he had his jaw closed. His eyes started to bead tears as he felt Vlad pull the knife back and lightly tap the bit of steak against his lip. The teeny-bit of taste he got from the meat was making Valia’s mouth water with desire. His eyes slightly opened to see the food so close. As he tried to tilt his head to get the piece, Vlad pulled it back once more. Chuckling darkly as he tutted.

_”I don’t think that was good enough. Beg again. This time...I want you to address me as...master.”_ He said as he watched Valia’s eyes widen at that. Even seeing the redness of his cheeks got Vlad to lick his lips. How delicious his blood would be right now...but not now. Right now, he needed Valia’s submission.

“I-” Valia tried to think of a way to protest but really...he didn’t want to get stabbed in the throat again, “I-...Can I have the steak, m- _master_?” The sound of Valia’s voice saying that word was enough to get a slightly vocal response from Vlad. Satisfaction as he made the first step towards Valia’s complete submission to his will. With that, he offered the piece.

_”Come boy...take it.”_ Valia didn’t need to be told twice once he took the steak piece. Finally being able to get something in his growling stomach for the moment. Sighing hard through his nose as he closed his eyes. Trying to savor the bit of meat since really he wasn’t sure if he was going to get more unless….unless he begged more. But this was just so demeaning...almost a bit dehumanizing if anything.

“May I have more, please...I-I’m starving…” He quietly begged, trying to strain as he pulled his body a little bit closer. Just wanting the teensiest bit more food. To which Vlad obliged as he enjoyed hearing the begging. The stammering was just so adorable to him. Valia was just so helpless and that was just the cutest little thing. Once Valia was fed enough to Vlad’s eyes, he took the time to release Valia. The young man’s wrists were red from how tight the restraints were on his skin. They were swelling the freedom but yet the constriction that held on had even bruised him a little. Some soft purple spots on his wrists were there and sensitive to the touch. Valia huffed as he looked up at the other man. In disdain...the audacity of this monster. Valia’s thoughts were interrupted as he was swept off his feet by Vlad. Getting carried back up the stairway. Back into the room that he was in before. Valia could feel the cold that emitted from Vlad’s body. It was like hugging an ice pack. Or someone that has frostbite. Once he was set down on the bed, Vlad gave him a rather soft grin.

_”There you are. You did quite well, my pet. I hope you consider keeping yourself on my good side,”_ Vlad said as he chuckled, _”Because if not then you can consider yourself like the imbecile warriors out there.”_ He pointed to the outside window, the sight of those impaled men made Valia shudder. The very thought of him dying a slow death because the injury was in his vitals but not enough to kill him was terrifying. He wasn’t a christ incarnate that was meant to be put to death in such a way. He was just a guy. A guy that was in a bad situation. Vlad moved to stand, his coat swooping upward.

_”I bid you goodnight, dear pet. Do sleep well.”_ He grinned wider before turning to leave. Valia was almost dazed for the moment before sitting up on the bed.

“W-Wait! How-How am I supposed to find the downstairs when you’re not around? I don’t want to get lost again.” He slightly begged, “You can’t just leave me in here and expect me not to leave!”

_”Actually, dear pet, you can’t leave. The castle is made in a specific manner. You will get lost if you leave. I suggest...getting comfortable.”_ Vlad said as he left the room, chuckling to himself at Valia’s despair.

Oh god...he’s stuck here. No. No, he’s going to leave no matter what. He can’t keep him here.


	4. Cellar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no way he's keeping me in here! -Valia, 2XXX  
> Notes for this one: Peril, moderate disturbing descriptions, f-bombs again.  
> Sorry, there's such a huge gap! I get writer's block very easily!  
> <3

### IV: Cellar

He had stayed up. Only just barely going into microsleep sessions before he would snap awake again. His bruises now purple and sickly shades of green and even yellow. Valia’s eyes felt so weak with them being open for so long. He waited until the sun was back up in the sky. Clearly this time. There’s gotta be a reason for all that. Vlad isn’t out during the day. Why? We’ll have to find out. For right now, we have to explore more ways to get the hell out of this godforsaken place. Getting back up, Valia huffed as he ran a hand to brush his hair back and out of his face. Catching a glance of himself in the mirror, he noticed he really kinda looked like he was hit by a bus and it backed up to double-tap. Bruises, dehumanization...forcing to call him master? What the hell was going on here? Nevermind...it’s better he doesn’t know and he just gets the heck out of it. 

He noticed he looked around the hallway once he left the room, weakly gulping as he remembered this particular hall. This is the one he was in before...so if he can just remember certain things that he recalled the last time he went, perhaps the exit is on the opposite. Valia furrowed his brows with determination as he started to walk once more. This place was a puzzle. A hedge maze but there’s no sun above. Though this time, he saw the place getting darker as he delved deeper into the castle. Getting yet another lantern, this time Valia found the place a bit more damp than usual. Was he heading towards a dungeon? Servant’s quarters (if they were even existent)? Either way, the air felt...muggy but dead. It’s almost suffocating in a sort. He took his time to walk his way down, starting to find some torches as well at the end of the stairs. Was there something down there that he needed to know about? It’s an awfully long way back up to go down for nothing. It’s worth a shot. Perhaps if he hid down here, Vlad wouldn’t find him and torture him again.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, the young man looked around as he saw the room that was lit. A cellar. To be correct: a wine cellar. Barrels and barrels of wine lined the area and there was a doorway to another room as well. Valia was dumbfounded as to why there was a wine cellar here in the first place. The collection was extensive, admittedly. Wines of different ages and such were in here but...Vlad was alone. Why all the wine? Was there something he was missing here? Going to explore the next room, he found crates. Box crates...that was rather large. And a crowbar too. How convenient. Valia went to set his lantern down on one of the crates as he looked at them being stacked atop one another. The smell in the room was rather rank though. As if almost something was rotten or rotting. Taking the crowbar, Valia took his time to tap and look at the other crates before deciding on one to open. A smaller one that didn’t seem too intimidating was the one he chose as he worked his magic with that crowbar. The wood creaking as he forced the sealed lid off. Nails popping off as well as he got the lid open. Inside were some flies. That’s nice. The flies escaping the box as well as the smell of rotten meat making Valia gag. Covering his face up and squinting his eyes, he looked into what the crate was hiding besides flies and smells.

Inside were clothes…? Jewelry and personal possessions like a photo frame. What...was this? Belongings of an individual that has passed on? Taking his time to gently rummage through, he got a hand on the photo frame first. A black and white photo of what he could assume to be a husband and wife together in front of a little farm. How sweet...but they weren’t smiling though. Must be one of those old photographs. As he set the photo back down, he went to look over the jewelry and fabric before pulling it back to see what other goodies he could discover. Little did he know, he pulled the fabric back to reveal a rather scary sight of a face. Making him gasp with fear at the sight. A face that was sunken in as much as he’d ever seen as the eyes were sewn shut. It was a body. Valia hurriedly covered it back up as he tried to process what he had just seen. That is where the rancid smell was coming from. It’s rotting human flesh...that’s disgusting. Valia tried to hold his breath as he looked at the other boxes as he started to hear some noises. Boxes were getting clawed at..? 

It sounds like a dog begging to be let in through a door. The sounds were just uneasy for Valia as he went to grab that lantern before seeing the crate he left it on open up just a bit. Fingers starting to stick out as Valia gulped as he saw them. With sudden strength, the lid was open. Valia bracing himself with the impact of some of the nails and wood that flew to him. Valia gulped as he looked at what was left and it was a body. Hands that were missing nails from the scratching. The sunken face letting out a soft disgusting growl mixed with gargling as it looked over to Valia’s direction. The lips were barely there to obscure the teeth that looked gnashed all to hell. As a hand that had manila that had come off from scratching reached out to Valia, that was his cue to jump backward. Not wanting to be touched by the rotting flesh. As he jumped back, he started to notice the other crates start to burst open by whatever was inside. More arms and limbs. Groaning corpses to Valia’s shock and fear. Thus his cue to get the hell out of there.

As Valia ran back the way he came, he could practically hear himself gasping for breath. His body was tense as she sprinted as fast as his legs could take him. He even stumbled a couple of times on uneven brick in the ground as he tried to get as far away from the groaning voices. They were saying something...what were they saying? Valia seemed a little concerned as he kept running. Not fully remembering how he got in the area as he made turns haphazardly. As he was reaching a darker area, he did note that he didn’t grab his lantern. A torch that was lit was something right. Snatching that off the wall, Valia eventually trekked on. Hearing the voices less as he was now lost once more. This time in the darker part of the castle...great. As he tried to find his way out, he ended up coming upon a smaller room. Opening the wooden door, Valia gulped as he waited to see what was inside. Pushing the door open, Valia could see the dust but it was quite dark. No windows. Stone walls. And...a box made of stone in the center of the room. There were candles but they seemed to have gone out a while ago. The scent of candlewick was filling the air. Valia’s nose scrunched up at the scent as he walked in, holding his torch up.

Getting close to the box, Valia went to examine that. Maybe it had a map or something to get him the heck out of here. Lowering the torch to get a look at the stone, he noticed a rather large crack on the top...the top looked like a lid. It was as if something must’ve broken the stone. Maybe hammer and chisel but it wasn’t precise at all. Peering inside with his torch, Valia quietly swore under his breath as he caught a glimpse of something inside boxes. As if his box curiosity was consequential before, he noticed...a face. Black raven hair, pale papery skin, a mustache, and beard...oh...is this..Vlad? What the fuck?! Valia furrowed his brows as his eyes widened to get closer to really make sure he wasn’t hallucinating. Once he was close enough with the torch though, the eyes snapped open. Looking straight at Valia to get the boy spooked. Even getting him to yelp as he hurried backward. The torch nearly getting dropped as he watched the lid start to be pushed off by those hands. It’s Vlad. Oh god, it’s Vlad. He’s in a box- What the fuck is up with all the boxes?!

As Vlad rose from his stone box prison, he kept his gaze on Valia as he bared his fangs. Letting out a loud hiss. Mentally, Valia quietly went ‘nope’ as he ran out of the room. Pushing the door open and hurrying out, going to look for something to block the door. Though as he hurriedly looked around, he could hear the voices of those ghastly corpses getting close once more. With no time, Valia hurried to get the heck out of dodge. Just running again with the torch as he tried to look for some kind of sign of an exit. Though as he hurried, Valia was eventually finding himself back in the direction of the corpses. The fucking castle...it’s messing with him, isn’t it? It’s literally got him turned around! As Valia tried to go back, he was then met by the tall, hissing vampire man that was known as Vlad. Getting face to face before Valia backed off. His eyes were practically shaking in terror as he couldn’t figure out a way to escape. He even backed into the corpses. Their hands touching and grabbing at him as Vlad approached. His fangs bared and looking like sabers.

Valia screamed out.


End file.
